I Need You, More Than Anything
by Serena M. Hedgehog
Summary: Amy has tried so hard to get Sonic to spend time with her. But when Sonic has taken it too far by yelling at Amy, the pink rose becomes heart broken decided it was time for a new change and to ignore Sonic after what he has done.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything, except my OCs.**

 **Sonic the Hedgehog characters belong to Sega.**

Amy Rose, the sakura hedgehog, was walking down on the side walk with her head down. She was on her way home because her heart was broken by her lover Sonic the Hedgehog after she tried to ask him to hang out with her. Amy sighed sadly after remembering the rejection.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Amy was chasing Sonic while he runs away from her._

" _Sonic please stop! I want to ask you something!" Amy yelled as she tries to catch up._

 _Sonic had enough of this. He screeched his shoes to stop and turns around to see the panting pink hedgehog._

" _What is it Amy?" Sonic asked coldly, he was not in a mood to be chased by her again._

" _Sonic will you please hang out with me? Please" Amy begged._

" _Are you kidding me. No!" Sonic yelled in anger._

" _What, but you barely spend time with me. Please Sonic would you-" Amy didn't finish when Sonic cut her off._

" _NO! Do you have any idea how annoying and embarrassing it is to be chased around by you in public, especially when you are at the team. This needs to STOP!" Sonic yelled angrily._

" _What? But Sonic I-" Amy stammered and was cut off again by Sonic._

" _No! And one more thing, I don't love you alright, you're just an annoying, stupid, ugly stalker!" Sonic yelled as he ran away from her, leaving Amy in tears._

 _(End of Flashback)_

Amy had finally reached home. She flops on the sofa, lying down miserably. Just then there was a knock on the door. Amy sluggishly gets up and walks to see who it is.

As she opens the door, it revealed a mobian female neon-light blue hedgehog and a mobian fremale green lioness.

"Hi Amy" the girls said at the same time.

"Hi Serena, hi Tara" Amy said sadly.

"Are you okay?" Tara asked in concerned.

"I'm fine" Amy sniffled a little.

"Come on, you can tell us, we won't laugh" Serena said.

"Okay it was an hour ago.." Amy began.

After telling Serena and Tara what happened, the girls were shocked.

"He did what!?" Serena and Tara yelled at the same time.

"Yes that's what he did" Amy sniffled.

"That no good unfaithful jerk!" Serena said angrily.

"What was he thinking?!" Tara said angirily.

"Don't worry Amy, I am going to give Sonic the beat down of his life" Serena said as she was about to leave when Amy hold her back, along with Tara's help.

"No please Serena, I don't want you in trouble please!" Amy begged.

Serena calmed down as Amy and Tara let go of her.

"I am so sorry Amy" Tara said with sympathy.

"It's okay, I just.. I don't know what to do?" Amy sat down on the couch with her head down.

"Come on Amy, do not listen to what Sonic had said, he's just a self-centered super power idiot who favors other super powered mobians" Serena said.

"Yeah and he does not know how to act with grace and humility among others" Tara said.

"I guess you're right, but I'm just a stupid, ugly, annoying stalker" Amy said sadly.

"Hey no you're not Amy, you're the most amazing and beautiful girl ever" Serena said.

"Really?" Amy asked.

"Yeah and you are very smart when it comes to cooking, I may be a musical theater actress, but I cannot cook alone without my brothers together" Tara said.

"And we love you because you're the most cheerful person to help brighten up our days" Serena said.

"Thanks guys" Amy wiped the tears off her as she and the girls hugged together.

"But what should I do, I mean I have to be with the team and Sonic will be there always?" Amy asked.

"I have an idea, give Sonic the cold shoulder, meaning ignore him deliberately and treat him by being sarcastic" Serena said.

"Really Serena?" Tara asked.

"Why not, I mean he never learns and this will teach him to recognize what he has done to you" Serena said.

"Hmmmm I like that, I can show him my pain because I had enough of him treating me like crap and never giving me a chance" Amy said.

"That's the spirit Amy" Tara said.

"By the way, what brings you guys here anyway?" Amy asked.

"Oh we came by to see if you want to come to my house in the Loyal Woods, we're having a movie night, Jordan, Cam, and Robert will be there, plus we will be having the usual to eat" Serena said.

"The usual, meaning Station Square's big pizza and sushi?" Amy asked.

"You know it" Tara smirked.

"Yeah totally, but what movie will we be seeing?" Amy asked.

"We'll let you choose because you deserved it" Serena said.

"Okay let's go" Amy said.

The girls left the house as Amy lock's her house. Serena teleported herself and the girls to her house. As they got there, the girls along with Jordan, Cam, and Robert were there. Amy chose to watch the Black Panther. The group sat comfortable in the living room with pizza and sushi while enjoying the movie.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day began, Amy woke up around 7:00 am. As she gets up from bed, Amy goes to the bathroom to wash up and brush her teeth. After that, she goes to the closet to look for something to wear until she realized that she has the same red dresses and boots.

Amy frowned.

"I guess it's time for new attire, I mean I got to show some pride in style" Amy said as she puts all of her red dresses and boots in a garbage bag for donation. Amy keeps looking for something to wear until she found something: it was a quarter sleeve white blouse, skinny jeans, and black leather boots.

Amy tries it on and watches herself on the mirror.

"Hmmmm not bad" Amy smiled at herself.

She then puts all of her Sonic related stuff and pictures of him in a garbage bag to throw away.

Amy goes down stairs to make breakfast.

After that, she decided to go out and enjoy the day without chasing Sonic.

As she was walking, Amy stopped by the mall.

"This would be a good time to find some new clothes" Amy said as she goes in the mall.

Inside, the pink hedgehog walks to every store to find some stylish clothing.

Two hours have passed and Amy has bought many nice clothing to wear. As she was about to leave the mall, Amy stopped at a glasses and eye contact store. She goes inside and finds some colored eye contacts.

"Hmm I could use some new eye color and it could boost my self-esteem" Amy said as she looks at each color.

Amy picks the midnight blue colored contacts.

"Perfect, I always love the night and my eyes will glow as midnight" Amy said as she pays for them.

Amy was at her house, putting away her new clothes. She then puts on her midnight blue contacts on her eyes. As she looked at herself, she was stunned.

"Nice" Amy smiled.

 _ **Two weeks have passed and Amy is still ignoring Sonic**_.

She is at the bubble tea shop with Serena and Tara.

"I really like your outfit Amy" Tara complimented.

"Same here, you really look stunning" Serena said.

Amy was now wearing a quarter sleeve hot pink shirt with a rose in the center, a sparkling 'A' necklace, an unzipped short sleeve leather jacket vest, ripped denim jeans, and sparkling pink converse shoes. She is still wearing her midnight eye contacts.

"Thanks guys, it feels so great, shining from the inside and not to deal with Sonic anymore" Amy said.

"We're very proud of you Amy" Serena and Tara smiled.

After the girls talked and laughed for a while, it was time for them to go.

"Alright guys, I got to go, I have rehearsals for performing Wicked the Musical" Tara said.

"And I have to go help tutor a student in Biology" Serena said.

"Okay, but we're still on for tonight at the karaoke diner?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, we'll all be there, including the boys" Tara said.

"Good I can't wait" Amy said.

"See you guys at six" Serena said.

"Bye" the girls said as they left.

As the day passed, it was almost 5:00pm.

Amy was getting dressed.

She puts on a sparkling silver sequin one shoulder sleeve crop top, black leather jeans, silver earrings, and sparkling silver converse shoes. She also put some silver eye shadow, magenta streaks on her quills and black eyeliner.

Amy looked at herself with a proud smile. She grabs her purse and opens the door to leave, but saw her friends Cream, Blaze, Sonia, and Rouge there as they were about to knock the door which surprised her.

"Hey Amy" the girls said at the same time.

"Oh hi guys, what are you doing here?" Amy asked.

"We just came by to see if you want to come hang out with us at Tails' workshop, the guys will be there, including Sonic" Cream said.

"Yeah and I think he will dig that outfit you are wearing, you look smoking hot" Rouge said with her flirty smile

"Totally, plus I also like those midnight blue eye contacts you are wearing" Sonia said.

Amy became startled when she heard Sonic coming to the hang out. She didn't want to see him after what happened between them.

"Oh sorry I can't" Amy said.

The girls were shocked.

"What? Why not Amy?" Blaze asked.

"I already made plans with Serena, Jordan, Cam, Robert, and Tara at the karaoke diner tonight" Amy said.

"But I'll see you guys later bye" Amy said as she locked her house and left quickly to go to the karaoke diner.

"What happened?" Blaze asked.

"Amy has always been excited when ever Sonic's around" Cream said.

"Come to think of it, Sonic told me that Amy hasn't been chasing him for two weeks" Sonia said.

"Really? I wonder what happened between them?" Rouge asked.

"Come on, let's go back to Tails' workshop" Sonia said as she and the girls left.

 **XXXXX**

At the Karaoke diner, everyone was having fun singing.

Amy and the gang were looking at some songs while waiting for their turn.

"Alright anyone else would like to come up and sing?" a human DJ asked through the microphone.

"I know what song I want to sing" Amy showed the group the song.

"Wow, go for it Amy" Robert said.

"Cam, will you be my partner in this song?" Amy asked.

"Sure Amy" Cam said.

"Great" Amy cheered as she grabs Cam's hand and goes up to the stage.

"We want to perform this song" Amy said as she gave the title and code of the song to the DJ.

"Alright, we got Amy Rose and Cam Baritone singing On the Floor by J. Lo and Pitbull!" the DJ said through the microphone.

Everyone clapped.

Amy and Cam have their own microphone.

The music begins.

 _(Amy)_

 _It's a new generation (Mr. Worldwide) of party people_

 _(Cam)_

 _Get on the floor_

 _Get on the floor_

 _(Amy)_

 _Let me introduce you to my party people in the club, huh._

 _(Cam)_

 _I'm loose_

 _And everybody knows I get off the chain_

 _Baby it's the truth_

 _I'm like Inception, I play with your brain_

 _So don't sleep or snooze_

 _I don't play no games so don't do-do-don't get it confused no_

 _'cause you will lose yeah_

 _Now, now pump-pump-pump-pum-pum-pump-pump it up_

 _And back it up like a Tonka truck_

 _(Amy)_

 _If you go hard you gotta get on the floor_

 _If you're a party freak then step on the floor_

 _If you're an animal then tear up the floor_

 _Break a sweat on the floor_

 _Yeah we work on the floor_

 _Don't stop keep it moving_

 _Put your drinks up_

 _Pick your body up and drop it on the floor_

 _Let the rhythm change your world on the floor_

 _You know we're running shit tonight on the floor_

 _(Cam and Amy)_

 _Brazil, Morocco_

 _London to Ibiza_

 _Straight to L.A. New York_

 _Vegas to Africa_

 _(Amy)_

 _Dance the night away_

 _Live your life and stay young on the floor_

 _Dance the night away_

 _Grab somebody, drink a little more_

 _Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala_

 _Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_

 _Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a_

 _Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_

 _(Amy)_

 _I know you got it clap your hands on the floor_

 _And keep on rockin', rock it up on the floor_

 _If you're a criminal kill it on the floor_

 _Steal it quick on the floor, on the floor_

 _Don't stop keep it moving_

 _Put your drinks up_

 _Its getting ill_

 _It's getting sick on the floor_

 _We never quit, we never rest on the floor_

 _If I ain't wrong we'll probably die on the floor_

 _(Cam and Amy)_

 _Brazil, Morocco_

 _London to Ibiza_

 _Straight to LA, New York_

 _Vegas to Africa_

 _(Amy)_

 _Dance the night away_

 _Live your life and stay young on the floor_

 _Dance the night away_

 _Grab somebody, drink a little more_

 _Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a_

 _Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_

 _Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a_

 _Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_

 _(Cam)_

 _That badonka donk is like a trunk full of bass on an old school Chevy_

 _Seven tray donkey donk_

 _All I need is some vodka, some chonkey coke_

 _And watch it she gon' get donkey konged_

 _Baby if you're ready for things to get heavy_

 _I get on the floor and act a fool if you let me_

 _Don't believe me just bet me_

 _My name ain't Keath but I see why you Sweat me_

 _L.A. Miami New York_

 _Say no more get on the floor_

 _Get on the floor_

 _(Amy)_

 _Dance the night away_

 _Live your life and stay young on the floor_

 _Dance the night away_

 _Grab somebody, drink a little more_

 _Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a_

 _Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_

 _Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a_

 _Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_

 _Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a_

 _Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_

The two posed after singing and dancing through the song. Everyone cheered loudly for Cam and Amy's amazing performance. The two bowed.

"Wow we got us some talented singers for this night!" the DJ said through the microphone.

Amy and Cam walked back to their friends.

"That was awesome guys" Jordan said.

"Amazing" Robert said.

"Stupendous" Serena said.

"Astonishingly well performed" Tara said.

"Thanks guys, and it was really fun to sing with you Cam" Amy said.

"Same with me, we should do this more often" Cam said.

"Totally" Amy said.

The gang had some food to eat at the diner and enjoyed the rest of their night.

 **I don't own the song.**

 **On the Floor belongs to Jennifer Lopez and Pitbull.**


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, Sonic and the gain were hanging out at Tails' workshop.

"Hey guys where's Amy?" Sonic asked since he has noticed that Amy's not here.

"She's out with Serena, Cam, Robert, and Tara at the Karaoke diner" Sonia said.

"What? This is like a 15th time she hasn't hang out with us" Sonic said with a frown.

"Sonic did you have something to do with what happened between you and Amy?" Blaze asked.

"Well I…" Sonic struggled to start off and tell the truth until Manic's phone ringed loudly.

Manic checked his phone and his eyes widen.

"Whoa baby" Manic said.

"What is it Manic?" Sonic asked.

"Toby the DJ at the Karaoke diner sent me a video of the top singer and singers of the night, and she's a baaabe" Manic drawled as he continued watching the phone.

"Let me see" Sonic snatches his phone and watches the video.

His eyes were wide open. He was stunned at how Amy looks in her outfit and singing performance.

"Is that Amy?" Shadow asked as he too watches the video.

"Whoa, she looks like a goddess" Knuckles said stunnley as he too watches the video.

Sonic couldn't stop watching the video, he was so hypnotize.

"Okay bro that's enough" Manic said as he snatches his phone back.

"Hey give that back!" Sonic yelled as he grabbed Manic's phone only for the two to struggle taking it.

"It's my phone!" Manic yelled.

"And I don't want a perve to be drooling over Amy!" Sonic yelled.

"Guys stop it!" Silver yelled as he used his telekinesis to separate the two from fighting.

"What's wrong with you Sonic?" Manic asked.

"Sorry Manic, look I care about her and I haven't seen her for two weeks, starting tomorrow I am going to ask her why she has ignored and not chased me" Sonic said.

"Do you have a clue why she has been ignoring you Sonic?" Blaze asked.

Sonic then remembered about the day he yelled at her, he felt so guilty.

"I.. look it's getting late now, I gotta go, bye" Sonic said as he sped out, leaving everyone confused.

 _ **One day later**_

Amy was walking on the side walk, carrying a container of chocolate chip and sugar cookies that she made for Cam and the acting youth program students.

She was wearing a galaxy print shirt with her short sleeve leather jacket, black jeans, baby blue sparkling converse shoes, finger less-long black gloves and some makeup on with her midnight eye contacts.

While walking, Sonic has spotted her.

"Hey Amy, I haven't seen you for a while, are you okay?" Sonic asked as he walks besides her.

Amy ignores him and keeps on walking.

"Are those cookies? Can I have one?" Sonic asked as he noticed the cookies in the container.

"Does it look like I made them for? No you cannot" Amy said with cold sarcasm, as she jerks them away.

"What is up with you?" Sonic ran up in front of her.

Amy saw Cam waiting outside of the building.

"Hey Cam!" Amy smiled as she ran past Sonic, leaving him stunned.

"Hey Amy" Cam smiled back.

"I made you some chocolate chip and sugar cookies for your students" Amy said as she gave him the container.

"Wow these look really delicious, thanks Amy, I'll make sure we give you a thank you card" Cam said.

"You're welcome, bye" Amy gave Cam a quick hug, in which he returned.

Amy left while Cam goes back in the building.

Sonic was stunned, he ran up to Amy.

"Amy what was that? First you sang with Cam at the karaoke diner and now you are giving some cookies to him. Are you admiring him more than me?" Sonic asked.

Amy had enough and began to speak.

"Well it's not like you appreciate me and want me around" Amy said sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"You want to know, it's you because I tried so hard to at least get you to spend time with me, but you pushed me away. All you care about is being famous and your friends, but not me. I cannot believe how blind and foolish I was to fall for a so-called hero like you, after you said those harsh words at me!" Amy snapped with her midnight contact eyes glowing in rage.

"Amy I didn't mean too I'm sorry" Sonic said with regret.

"Hmph it's too late, and here's another thing, Serena and Tara are right, you are a self-centered unfaithful jerk and you do not learn your lesson nor act with grace and humility, all you care about is siding with super powered and highly skilled people!" Amy snapped with her midnight contact eyes glowing in rage.

"Amy please let me explain" Sonic tried to reason with Amy, but was cut off again by her.

"I don't want to hear! And one more thing, I QUIT the team!" Amy yelled angrily as she ran off in rage.

Sonic was devastated; he could not believe he lost the most important person in his life.

 **XXXX**

Hours have passed and Sonic has tried calling Amy multiple times and send her over 100 text messages on how sorry he was. He even tried going to her house to talk, but ends up getting slammed by her door.

Sonic was feeling guilty. He began to feel how this was like when he treated Amy before. He could not get over how beautiful she became, not from the outside, but the inside.

Sonic was at Tails workshop with the gang.

"Sonic where's Amy? Did you talk to her yet?" Tails asked.

"Guys listen, Amy's not coming, she quit the team" Sonic said sadly.

"WHAT!?" Everyone yelled in shocked.

"Why would Amy do that?" Cream teared up a little.

"It's because of me" Sonic said with guilt and told his friends the truth of what happened between him and Amy.

The team was devastated, but mostly angry at the blue hedgehog.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Everyone yelled in anger.

"I know and I didn't mean too I.." Sonic was cut off

"How could you do that to Amy Sonic!" Tails yelled.

"Yeah after everything she has done for you!" Cream yelled.

"Some hero you are, you're more of a bad guy!" Rouge yelled.

"Look get mad at me alright! I am going to bring Amy back to the team! No matter what! Because I still care for her!" Sonic yelled as he sped out of the workshop.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic was still running through Station Square. From a far distance, he saw Serena and Tara going into the Baritone's apartment penthouse. He decided to talk to them as they made Amy realized how bad he is towards her.

Sonic sped up to the building and reached to the balcony deck of the Baritone's apartment room.

Serena and Tara entered the apartment until they saw Sonic at the balcony.

"Sonic?" the girls said at the same time with confusion as they ran up to the balcony.

"What are you doing here? And how did you get into my apartment?" Tara asked.

"I came to talk to you girls and I ran up to the building" Sonic said.

"You know there is a door, stairs, and elevator to get in" Serena pointed out.

"Listen, Amy is angry at me and does not want anything to do with me. She even quit the team. No matter what I do, she won't forgive nor listen to me. I feel terrible" Sonic said sadly.

"Well what you did was unacceptable Sonic, did you really expect Amy to forgive you easily like those other times you have rejected and lied to her" Serena said.

"Yeah, I may get a little irritated by Cam's antics, but I do not lash out at him and hurt his feelings emotionally" Tara said.

"Well what am I supposed to do?" Sonic said with guilt.

"Why are you asking us? You're the leader, you know what to do" Tara said.

"Well you girls told Amy why she should move on from me. Why?" Sonic asked.

"You want to know why? Its because you have been a jerk to her, ignoring her and lying to her from all those dates and hangouts you have promised to Amy" Serena said.

"And you do not consider one's feelings, you are short sighted" Tara said.

"Plus, why do you worry about Amy moving on from you? You have all the fangirls to fall for?" Tara added.

"You don't understand, I was trying to protect Amy. If any of my enemies knew that I really like her, they would they would use her against me or worse kill her, I would be heart broken" Sonic began to sniffled.

"Also, Amy has never given up on me and I admired that. She did everything for me, yet I threw it all the way without realizing my feelings for her until she became distant from me and the team." Sonic cried.

Serena and Tara were shocked at this. Tara gave Sonic a box of tissues.

"Thanks" Sonic took one and wiped his tears away.

"So, can you please help me girls? I really need Amy back" Sonic asked.

"Sonic we can't always change the past, but we can always change the future by making amends for our actions" Serena said.

"Definitely, everyday is a chance to start new and become a better person" Tara said.

"Then what should I do?" Sonic asked.

"For starters, you should tell Amy that what you did was wrong and apologize" Serena said.

"Then you should do something more for Amy. My mom once told me that actions speak louder than words" Tara said.

Serena nodded in agreement.

"What should I do then?" Sonic asked.

"What do you think? You are a singer aren't you?" Tara said.

"Yes I am and I think a song should be good to get Amy back with me and the team" Sonic said.

"There ya go chief" Serena said.

"I know what song I should sing to Amy, I am going to practice rehearsing, but I need Robert to play the piano for this song" Sonic said.

"What about Sonia, she plays the piano?" Tara asked.

"Well she's mad at what I did to Amy" Sonic said.

"And Tara, do you think you can hold the Station Square's Performance Arts Center Auditorium so that me and Robert can perform?" Sonic said.

"Sure, I'll tell the workers" Tara said.

"Thanks girls, we'll perform the song in two days, you get Amy and the team to come that day at 3:00 PM" Sonic said.

"Okay and you should probably wear some clothes Sonic" Serena said.

"Excuse me?" Sonic asked.

"She's right, the performers need to dress casual and show some style in order to have a good performance" Tara said.

"I show some style" Sonic argued.

"What's more important, getting Amy back or your pride?" Tara said.

"Getting Amy back" Sonic sighed in defeat.

"Good boy, you run along, I'll tell Robert to meet up with you and the workers to hold the performance art center at 3 in a few days" Tara said.

"Well tell Amy and the team about your performance in a surprise and find some good clothes for you" Serena said.

"Thanks girls" Sonic said as he left the apartment.

For the next few days, Sonic has spent his time rehearsing the song. Robert was willing to help be apart of it as it was an apology song.


End file.
